


trick or treat

by bluerlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aged Down Characters, Content, Halloween, I love my boys, Kinda Fluffy, Pure, Wholesome, cute fic, idk lol, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerlance/pseuds/bluerlance
Summary: that one time they went trick or treating.basically a halloween special based off of a project i had to do at my school whoopsself indulgment alert





	trick or treat

Night fell over a small town in New Mexico, casually draping its dark coat over Roswell's shoulders, gently and carefully, bathing the city with thousands of stars. The townspeople greatly appreciated the clear, beautiful sky as it left the air feeling crisp and chilling as they exited their homes, all clad in their spine-rattling costumes. Puffs of materialized breaths left each of their mouths as they talked animatedly, everyone in high spirits for the upcoming excitement for the next few hours.

A small Cuban boy with the name of Lance had a wide smile on his face as he skipped along the sidewalk, his jagged black cape fluttering behind him as his dark blue pumpkin bucket bumped alongside the concrete. Occasionally, he would have to adjust the pointed ears on his head, the headband sliding down on his slicked back brown hair. He was dressed up as a bat this year.

“C’mon, Ma! We’re gonna end up missin’ the good candy!” Lance called out, turning his head to look behind him. His face was messy with smudged make-up, making his light eyes pop out from behind his half mask.

“Okay, okay,” an older woman laughed, halfheartedly attempting to catch up with the boy. “Where do you want to go?”

He hummed in thought, putting a furry hand to his slightly rounded chin. It took longer than a few seconds for him to finally answer, his failed snap making his mother smile in response.

“Can we go to that one?”

“Which one?”

“The one across the street!” Lance smiled and pointed to the house decked out in scary decorations. Whoever lived there really went all out. “Look at how cool it looks, Ma! I bet they have some really good candy!”

The woman just sighed but agreed, nonetheless. It was an impressive display of Halloween decorations--and it wasn’t like they had all night to decide which house was the safest to go up to. It’s a school night, after all.

The two crossed the street, hands holding each other’s, and stepped onto the dark green lawn. Lance looked up at his mother and waited for the signal, a nod of the head, to go up to the door(which had a crazed clown standing right in front of it, talk about scaring a kid for life). When he got it, he let go of her palm and cautiously took off to the front door, avoiding the rotting hands that seemed to grab at him even in their dormant state in the ground.

His heartbeat seemed to get louder with each step he took and his breath constricted the closer he got to the vicious, eight foot, looming clown holding the polkadotted candy bowl. This was all too much, Lance decided in his young seven year old mind. This is too much and he was going to die.

A fleeting thought to turn back raced in his mind before he hesitated at the first step to the porch. The clown was closer than ever--it was scarier up close. Much scarier.

Lance felt himself gulp as his big crystallized eyes stared up at the red ones of the monstrosity in front of him. This...thing...it appeared to smile at the Cuban boy as his shaking hand reached up for the tempting sweets in the bowl, its teeth almost gleaming in the orange and purple string lights loitering the doorway around them. It was menacing, and it served its purpose. His fingers slightly grazed a piece in the bowl and he allowed his mind to wander for a split second. How many can I get?

“Are you going to get the candy, or not?”

Lance jolted at the sound of another kids voice behind him, his hand knocking into the candy and spilling it all over the, nearly, forgotten clown. The bat boy whipped around to glare at his sudden companion, getting a face full of the intruder.

“WH--Keith! What are you doing? When did you get here? Why are you here?!”

“First of all,” Keith raised his hand to push Lance’s face away from his own. “I seen your mom and thought you would want to hang out,” he shrugged. “Secondly,” he moved his Spiderman mask to his forehead. “How did you manage to spill all of Old Man Iverson’s candy?”

“Who?”

“Old Man Iverson? The meanest old dude on the block?”

Lance only responded with a blank look on his face.

“Seriously? Nothing?”

He shook his head, but grinned at the dark haired mullet boy. “Nope, nothin’! But we better go before this Iverson guy sees this mess.”

“Oh man, yeah.” Keith put his mask back on his face and chuckled a bit. “Trick or treating just started and you’re already causing trouble.”

“HEY. Don’t blame me, blame that clown thing.” Lance pouted, grabbing his cape and bucket, attempting to walk away. He ended up tripping over nothing and falling on his face in the process.

“Right, right.”

Keith helped his friend up off the ground, laughed, and started to walk to back to the road, in his hands were two buckets--both were a dark blue. The chill of the night sunk into Lance’s bones as he shivered, standing up and yanking his pointy ears off his head in frustration.

“Where are you going?” the darker boy called out after Keith, starting to make his way toward said kid. His hands felt somewhat empty but he paid no mind to it, his attention was focused solely on his shorter friend. Which was weird, in the back of his mind. He never really liked Keith before. They sort of had this whole rivalry thing going for them. ‘Lance and Keith, neck and neck, y’know?’

No one really cared when he used to say that, though. Shame.

“Um, home?”

“Huh? The night’s still young! Come hang out with us.”

Keith glanced over at Lance, still holding the two Halloween pails. He rolled his eyes behind his mask but relented.

“Okay.”

“Sweet--get it? ‘Cause it’s candy.”

“I will push you down the next set of stairs we see.”

“Fair point.”

Keith smiled and continued to walk toward Lance’s mother, ignoring the sudden silence that formed between the two, the only sound was the distant screams of young children and the crunching of dead leaves under their feet.

“Which one’s mine?”

“Huh?”

“The buckets, Keith. Which one’s mine?”

“Oh, uh...this one?” The Spiderman clad boy held up a half full pail and thrusted it into Lance’s arms, shrugging at the protest the bat kid made.

“Mine was a lot fuller than this!!”

“Oh well, dude.”

Lance groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> headcannon that even if iverson is a major dick, he still lets himself go loose on halloween--hence him having the scariest house on the block.
> 
> but tysm for reading, i hope yall enjoyed this silly little thing lol


End file.
